Cowboy Casanova
by All I Want Is To Be Wanted
Summary: Dimitri is a wealthy playboy, who's become bored with his current concubines so he sends out his gatherers to find some new companions for him. Rose hates being held against her will, but she keeps finding herself lost in her captor's deep brown eyes. Loosely based on the book Wither and the song Cowboy Casanova.
1. Chapter 1

They came to us in a limousine. It was then we knew something was wrong; people around here could barely afford a day's food, let alone a vehicle. After being detained it took me about two minutes to figure out what was going on. This happened a lot to girls like me. Girls whose parents were dead, or weren't in contact with their daughters. Girls no one would miss.

My best friend Lissa had been taken a year ago. Wealthy men would send gatherers out to collect us and then he would take his pick. The girls who weren't chosen met a gunshot to the head. The 'lucky ones' who were chosen became concubines for the man who purchased them and spend the rest of their life in luxury and captivity.

We were shoved inside the car, and after the door closed on us, there was silence. We had been blindfolded, so I couldn't see who else was in here, or how many of us there were. Usually a picking would be fifteen to twenty, but sometimes for men looking for multiple women, there could be up to fifty. All of a sudden, air began to come out of the vents in the back of the limo, and it wasn't long before I blacked out.

I woke up and we were being piled out of the car. Our blindfolds were taken off and I began to take in my surroundings. There appeared to be about thirty girls, I recognized a few who worked with me at the club. I took in the rest of the room, four white walls, and one door heavily guarded. One of the guards saw me looking at him and let out an almost growl-like sound. I took a step back and hit the wall. And then the wall laughed.

I whirled around and saw what I hit was not a wall at all but a man. He looked down at me and gave me a condescending smile that made me shiver with fear. I could tell this was the man who would be deciding whether or not I lived or die. Before he could say anything a guard pulled me away and put me in line with the other girls.

The man whom I had bumped into began to walk down the line and when he reached me I froze. He spent longer appraising me then he had the other girls, and when I thought he was going to continue down the line, he reached towards me and grabbed a piece of my hair, playing with it in his hands. I let out an involuntary whimper; he didn't have the right to touch me.

He let out another dark chuckle and continued down the line. When he reached the end he began to talk to one of the gatherers, who was recognizable by their blue badge. They spoke for a while, then two of the other gatherers standing nearby took two girls whom I didn't know. Then the gatherer began to walk towards me. That was when the gatherer speaking to the man began to get angry though. From what I could pick up from this distance it seemed as though they were arguing over a price. Eventually, the gatherer got his way and that was when the gatherer came up and took me into another car with the two other girls. I looked back at the others, some of them my friends, but they came over to close the door to the car immediately after the man paid the gatherers. Right before they did, I heard the first gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter (: I worked as fast as I could to get this out to you guys, but don't expect most updates to be this fast... sadly): But to the anon who asked if this was based on chemical garden trilogy, yes it is. I mentioned that when I published the summary but I understand if you didn't red that(: For those of you who haven't read it, the first book is called Wither and the series is by Lauren DeStefano. This story is starting quite similar to how Wither does, but as the story progresses the only parallels will be the universe of the story. Also I forgot a disclaimer so without further ado…**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. I also do not own The Chemical Harden trilogy or its plot.**

I wake in a bedroom, there's a door open to a vast bathroom, and across from my bed a window. I don't bother trying to open it because I know I'll be unsuccessful. There is another door, and when I pull, it opens to a hallway. I look to each side and it appears that the hallway is almost endless both ways, stopped only by elevators. I walk down the hall to one of the elevators, but no surprise, it requires a keycard. I begin to head back towards my room, but cannot find it. I keep looking for the open door but can't find it. Had I closed it behind me? How could I have been so stupid? I try not to panic and when I hear voices from one of the nearby doors I knock, hoping that the person who answers will help me, not punish me. If I was correct this was the women's floor, so all of these rooms belonged to the housemaster's concubines. Maybe she would be nice.

I was surprised to see a man open the door. And was surprised again to see it was the same man who had chosen me and the two other girls. I shuddered thinking of what he was most likely doing in this girl's room. My suspicions were confirmed by the fact that he was shirtless and his fly was halfway down. I tried to direct my eyes away from his body, but couldn't help looking.

"Dimitr-iii!" I heard a girl calling from within, "Hurry uuup!" I was too paralyzed with fear, and a little attraction, to say anything so I just stood there.

"What are you doing out of your room?" He growled.

I was never someone to back down, but the look in his eyes made me almost pee my pants, so I could only stutter, " M-my door, was, a it was, uh o-op-pen."

He groaned and grabbed my wrist, "I'll be right back Jen." I tried to ignore the almost electric shock I got from him touching me. If he felt it, he didn't show it. I was pulled to an elevator, and Dimitri pulled a keycard from his pocket, and after swiping it, the elevator doors opened for us. We went down and when the doors opened again I was struck by the luxury. My room was upstairs nice, much nicer than the one I had in New York, but this was like the homes you saw in magazines. The walls were ivory with intricate patterns and an amazing chandelier hung over the room. From the elevator I was taken down a spiral staircase and down another hall, whose walls were adorned with priceless paintings and tapestries. When he took me through the very last door of the hall, inside was much less extravagant. There were uniformed workers running around in a hurry everywhere, Dimitri didn't seem fazed by it. He pulled one of them aside; she looked at him with a mix of fear and obedience.

"Send her back to her room." He said, and then began to walk away. It was then that I chose to speak.

"I want to go outside." I blurted. It was after I said that I realized how much that was true. The feeling of suffocation was, for lack of a better word, suffocating me. I had to be outside. Dimitri turned at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I took a step back, maybe I shouldn't have asked. "You want to go outside?" I gave a meek nod. "Ok." Wait, did he just say yes?

"I can go?" I asked quietly.

"Sure come on," He began to walk out of the worker's area, and once we entered the nicer area of the house he led me down another hallway to a sliding glass door that led to what I assumed was the backyard. I reached for the handle but Dimitri stopped me.

"Not yet." I gave him a curious look, "You have to give me a blowjob first."

**Ahh cliffhanger! I thought it was time Dimitri's dog side came out. I'll work as hard as I can on chapter three. But I have to tell you, the reviews are what keep me going so please keep them coming (;**


End file.
